Unexpected
by i-love-svu
Summary: Catherine asks Sara on a date but things do not go as planned. Rated for a later chapter. CathSara femslash ahead!
1. The Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, no matter what I've previously stated. :P **

**Author's Note: Story takes place from Catherine's point of view. Rated for later chapters.

* * *

**

Sara and I are sitting in the evidence room, examining a few pieces of clothing from our latest case. She's going over a blue shirt with her magnifying glass, looking for any sort of trace. I watch from the corner of my eye, observing her as she searches for the evidence we so desperately needed.

"Catherine?" She asked, not looking up from the shirt.

"What?"

"Sitting there watching me isn't going to help us wrap this case up." The words left her lips, her luscious lips that I wanted to kiss so badly, and she looked up at me with a smile. "I'm almost done with this piece and you're not even started on yours."

I pouted to suppress my smile. I wanted to tell her something, but did I dare? Once the truth came out there was no going back. A feeling in my gut told me that I should go ahead and spill the beans. Normally I wouldn't even consider telling Sara the truth about why I wasn't processing the clothing, so I don't know what caused the sudden need to. There must be something in the air.

"It's so hard to concentrate around you," I smile back at her.

She looks confused for a moment, and then goes back to the shirt.

Damn it. I had hoped she'd give me something; a grin, a nod, anything at all except going back to the evidence. With a sigh, I decide to follow her lead and do my job. But I'm not giving up yet.

* * *

"Sara!" I call after her as she heads out of the lab. She doesn't hear me, or doesn't care; one of the two, and keeps on walking. With a sigh I run after her, hoping she's still fairly close because running in heels kills my back.

I spot her getting into her Tahoe. Why's she leaving? Shift isn't over yet. I contemplate it as I continue jogging toward her. I stop beside the driver door to catch my breath and for some damn reason, she doesn't see me. She's resting her head on the steering wheel; sleeping, presumably. I knock on the window and she doesn't move.

"Sara?" I say, my voice tinted with concern. Then I think it through. Yeah right, Willows, she's going to hear you through that thick ass window. Reaching for the door handle, I intend to open the door and wake her so we can talk.

My plan didn't exactly work out.

Sara awoke at that moment to see my fist raised, ready to knock on the window. She didn't seem to realize that I was going to knock, and it startled her. She screamed and I could hear it, although she was inside the car. It scared me, so I jumped.

I imagine it was quite a sight. A woman inside the car screaming and a woman outside the car with her eyes wide in horror. We managed to calm down after just a moment of our temporary craziness. Sara flung the door open looking extremely pissed off.

"What the hell, Catherine?" She shouted. Oh yeah, she's angry, all right.

"Sorry! I just wanted to talk to you." I take a step back from her, for some reason. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea. "Can we talk?"

It was still very dark outside, which was to be expected. At three in the morning, it's not exactly going to be bright. Sara nodded slowly, signaling that we could indeed talk. Okay, I think to myself, where to start?

"Sara, I need to tell you something," I begin with dread. If she flips out at what I'm about to say, working together will be extremely uncomfortable. But it has to be said. I've been keeping this a secret for months, and if I live with it any longer, it'll be exposed at the worst time.

"Iwouldlovetotakeyouonadate." That's exactly how my secret confession of my love came out. Jumbled, run together, there is no way in hell she understood that. Maybe that's a good thing. I can still get out of this. Briefly I consider turning around and running away from her. I would've done it, honestly, except she surprised me.

"I… think that'd be fun," Sara smiled at me.

My jaw dropped all the way open, my eyes widened and I think I may have pissed myself. Okay, lying about that last part, but I had to get my point across, right? Right. I discovered that I no longer had the ability to speak. The woman I had been avoiding for weeks just agreed to go to on a date with me and I can't say a word.

I thought when she agreed to the date was shocking. That was just the beginning of it.


	2. Not what I expected

**Author's Note: Loads of femslash in this chapter. And by that I mean sexual content. This is the most I've really ever gone into detail and am not sure how good it is so feedback would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**

She kissed me. Sara Sidle, my secret love kissed me. It must've been an interesting sight because I was standing there in shock, my arms glued to my sides and my skin so pale I'm sure I looked transparent. When she pulled back, I was still surprised and it showed on my face.

"Are you alright?" Sara inquired, running her index finger down my arm. She had no idea just how much that one touch turned me on.

"I'm fine, thanks." Awkward silence. Why was there an awkward silence? We should've had loads to talk about! Quick, Willows, think of something. "So, the… moon is… high tonight."

What?!

The moon? What the hell is wrong with me!

"Yes, Catherine. It's in space and we're on Earth," Sara laughed. Oh God, that laugh. I love her laugh. Isn't it visible in my eyes that I really adore her cute little giggles? As much as I love it, I really wish she'd stop because it was not helping me maintain my composure.

"So, a date?"

Being the moron I am, I've completely forgotten how this conversation got started. Why, you ask? Because my brain just realized that Sara actually kissed me. Five minutes after the fact and my mind is screaming, "Shit! Sara kissed me and I didn't even kiss her back! You idiot!"

"Hmm?" I'm not sure what she said, so of course I have to ask her to repeat what she said. I look like a fool and know it.

"You asked me on a date. I just wanted to know when you'd like to go on one."

I cock my head to the left side and give her a smile. "That is completely up to you."

Sara seemed to be full of surprises. Maybe it had something to do with the full moon. What if she's a werewolf and she only shows her true self in the moonlight! That's it, no more horror movies for me. I suppress a giggle and refocus on what's going on.

Why is my back pressed against Sara's car? And why is Sara standing so close to me? I'm confused but as I start to ask what is going on, but it's silenced by Sara kissing me. Yes, again. The woman is on a role; twice in less than ten minutes that she's managed to make me breathless.

I didn't expect things to get quite so heavy but they did. Her arms locked around my waist, closing the gap between us. I raised my right hand to touch her face, needed to feel more of her.

We broke apart a few moments later when the need for oxygen became too much to handle. Both of us started gasping for air, but for different reasons. I would elaborate but she didn't give me time, for our lips were connected yet again.

Sara teased me with her tongue, running it along my bottom lip and then pulling away; or gently nipping my earlobe, something that I had always been rather fond of. Oh boy, she's good at this. We dueled for dominance, each seeking to be the one in control of everything.

Her hands slid under my shirt, her fingertips running over my stomach and sending chills down my spine. She kept going; moving upward at a painfully slow rate, until I pulled away for another breath and she smiled.

We didn't say anything to each other, for some reason. I just know that we should've stopped there until we had gone on some dates. As you may have figured out, we didn't stop.

I wanted to take charge for a moment, tease her as she had me. With one swift motion, I managed to switch positions with her so she was the one up against the car. Her eyes flashed intrigue and lust, definitely lust. Ooh, there go the butterflies in my stomach again. With a wicked grin, I pin her wrists at her side. Now, I expected her to struggle but she didn't. She just stood there with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Our lips crashed together again and she moaned. Damn that's sexy. I continue with my actions, my tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She eagerly granted me what I wanted and with the same eagerness I manage to make us both moan simultaneously as I slide my hand up her shirt to cup her breast.

Sara begins kissing my neck, going up until she reaches my jaw. From there she moves onto getting more skin contact and copies me; her hand skitters up my stomach until she reaches my bra, and she pulls at the silky fabric of the garment.

That's it, I can't take it, can't take this. Well, of course I can, but not in the parking lot. Her lips press against mine and she pulls me by the belt loops until our bodies cannot get any closer. Forget what I just said; I can take it here or anywhere else she wants to do this. I've been waiting too long for this sort of thing.

I reach down and after fumbling for a moment, pop the button her jeans. My hand slithers out from under her shirt and glides over her stomach, slowly moving toward my destination.

"Catherine…" Sara moans. Her voice is low, shaky, hot.

I slip my hand into the waistband of her jeans and begin moving even slower than I had been. She arches into my touch, which makes me smile, but not for long.

Being the sneak that she is, Sara takes advantage of the conditions and flips me around again so I'm pressed against the vehicle. She unbuttons the top button of my jeans as quickly as possible, and then decides to draw things out a bit. At least I think that's what she's doing. I bite my lip as Sara starts to kiss me with an amount of passion that I did not know was possible. This time I arch into her, my eyes closing as things begin to really take effect on me.

Her hands returned to their spot under my shirt and she started massaging my breasts. I arched into her again and a very, terribly loud moan echoed throughout the area. It even shocked me that I had emitted anything so loud. She damn her ripped my shirt as she tugged at the buttons to open it, which made me smile. Her lips, starting at my collarbone, began trailing downward and oh my God, I swear I nearly died. This woman knew what she was doing. She seductively looked up at me as she kissed between my breasts. This could go on for hours and I was fully open to the concept.

I whimpered quietly as Sara removed her hands, immediately missing the warmth of her touch. Her face neared mine and she was smiling. I prepared for another kiss but she stopped just centimeters away from my lips and hovered there. I could feel her warm breath; it was tempting, extremely tempting, but I didn't act on my impulses.

"Wednesday," She whispered huskily. Her lips grazed mine, making me nearly moan yet again.

She could see the look of confusion covering my face and smiled at me. "Wednesday, that's what day I'd like our date to be. And we should go on a few dates before this," She gestured to the closeness of our bodies, "Continues. You agree, don't you?"

I nod unsurely. So she goes and turns me on to the point that I'm ready to have sex with her there in the parking lot and then chooses to stop it. Great. Just great. But I understand her thoughts and wouldn't want to screw this up, so with my voice breaking, I reply, "Yes, that sounds good."

Sara grins again as she heads back into the lab. I on the other hand, rest my head back on her vehicle with a grimace. She may have started the whole 'Turn-Catherine-on' session, but believe me the next time we're alone like this, it'll be my turn.


	3. Not in the lab

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people like this story. There will be one more chapter after this, focusing on their date. It should be up sometime within the next few days.

* * *

**

What happened between us in the parking lot last night hasn't left my mind in over twelve hours. I'm sitting in my office, staring at something off in space as I go over the events again. Sara and I, what, made out. Okay, that's cool. No, it was more than making out; by the way, I only know the term 'making out' because Lindsey frequently uses it when she's on the phone with her friends, which is pretty much all the time.

Going back to what I was originally going over, it was more than making out. It was passion, unbridled lust. It was awesome.

A silly grin tugs at the corners of my lips for an unknown reason. It's been exactly ten hours since I last saw Sara and I wonder where she is. I know she's here tonight; I caught glimpses of her as she rounded a corner or went into the lab. I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't risk other people overhearing.

The leggy brunette scared me as she suddenly strode into my office, her usual pissed off scowl covering her face. "Cath, we need to talk," She whispered.

"Okay," I responded hesitantly. "I'm listening."

"I want to apologize for last night." She takes a few steps into my office and closes the door behind her. No, not only closes, but locks it just seconds later when she thinks I'm not watching her hands. Wrong; oh so wrong.

"Sara, there is no need to apologize. But could you unlock the door? I want it—"

She interrupts me with a kiss. An extremely passionate, hard yet gentle kiss. The one I've been dreaming about since last night. Despite my mind's will to allow her to continue this, it can't happen at work.

"Sara, not here," I gasp, pulling away from her. She whimpers and it has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard. I feel the need to reassure her that it will happen in due time. "I don't mind this. It just can't happen here at the lab."

Now Sara has that mischievous look on her face, the one I've seen so many times before. She's got something up her sleeve, and unfortunately, I'm eager to see just what she has planned.

She sits on the edge of my desk right in front of me, locks one long leg around the base of my chair and pulls me closer to her. We're so close now that I can feel the heat her body is generating. Holy shit, that's close. I realize my breath is ragged and am astounded by the effect she has on me.

"Sara, I'm serious. Not here!" I push my chair backward, away from her. I cannot be this close to her, I just can't. No way in hell I can sit so closely in front of her and not wish she'd take me, right then and there.

"Fine," She sighed. "You're loss."

She strides out of my office, her hips seductively swaying back and worth, and when she gets just a few feet outside the door she shot me a smile that nearly made my insides melt. Damn; she's good.

Wednesday couldn't possibly get here fast enough.


	4. The Date

**Author's Note: Here we are, the final chapter.

* * *

**

Finally, Wednesday arrives. I took the whole day off and even told Lindsey she could spend the night at a friend's house. Well, I wasn't really thinking when I told she could do that; my attention was more focused on the evening.

I had the day off and what did I do? Sat on the couch, ate popcorn and watched a few movies. Yes, it was fun, but now it is ten minutes until Sara is going to pick me up and I do not know what to wear. I consider the black dress hanging in my closet; the one that has the black straps that cross in the back, the low v-neck and the sex appeal the dress adds to me. But I don't know where she is taking me and don't want to look too dressed up. Or dressed down; it all depends upon where she has planned this date to take place.

Damnit! She's here already? I'm still not dressed and she's knocking impatiently at the door. Shit. I stumble to the door half dress; 'half' being my shirt only buttoned up partially and my jeans aren't zipped. Probably not the best idea but if I didn't answer the door soon, she was going to break the damn thing.

"Sara!" I greet her with a smile. "I'm not quite ready yet. If you can give me about five minutes, I'll be right out."

She had a sly smile on her face and my stomach lurched as I got the feeling she was going to pull something. The grin staying plastered where it was, she stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. Yep, I'm officially sure that she has something planned.

"We're no longer at work, Catherine," Sara casually told me.

I gulped. True, we weren't at work. But we hadn't even gone a date yet! I couldn't have sex with someone I'd never dated! Erm, okay, I _could_, especially since that person was Sara; but that's not how I wanted things to happen between us.

"Sara, let's get going, okay? I don't want to be late."

She looks disappointed and it breaks my heart, but I know if we progress too quickly it will ruin any chances of a relationship.

"Okay," She sighs. "Let's go."

* * *

For some reason, I'm sitting at a table in a bar with five big beer mugs in front of me. Empty; empty beer glasses. Did I drink that much? I sure hope not. Trying to make the room stop spinning, I close my eyes and put my head down on the table.

"Hey, you okay?" Sara's friendly voice questions as she joins me. I raise my head and she's sitting beside me, with two more glasses of beer in her hands.

"No. I feel sick."

"Aw, I'm sorry, babe. Do you think we drank too much?" She rubs her hand up and down my back to soothe me. Did she call me babe? Damn, I think we did drink too much. But oddly enough, hearing her call me that has made me feel sober again.

"No, it's fine. Cheers?" I raise my glass up and she happily clinks it with her own. We both down half the cup in one gulp and it takes effect sooner than expected.

"I don't want anymore to drink," Sara informs me. She's sitting down, but she's swaying like she's standing up. It makes me giggle and moments later, we're both giggling like mad women and cannot stop. It would be embarrassing if we weren't so drunk.

"Stop making me laugh!" I whine. The pout on her face makes it impossible to keep a straight face and I start laughing again.

We must be pretty drunk, because the next thing I know, we're sitting on the floor. We've fallen out of our chairs and at the moment, no longer possess the motor skills we need to get back into our seats. So we sit on the floor, my head resting on her shoulder, still giggling quietly.

Our closeness only adds to the sexual tension that has been brewing between us all evening. I feel her warm breath on my neck and it sends shivers up my spine. My brain tells me to sit up and keep a safe distance from her; but my body insists that I stay right there and see where things go.

She slips one finger under my chin, pulling my face to hers and our lips connect. It's amazing, just as it was the last time we kissed. I had forgotten how soft her lips were and how she knew exactly what she was doing. We break apart when our lungs begin screaming for oxygen, and I put my head back on her shoulder.

"Catherine?" Sara slurs. I giggle again, unable to stop myself.

"Yes?" My voice matches her perfectly and now it's her turn to laugh.

"Let's go back to your place." I give her a warning look, but she's prepared. "Nothing will happen. Well, nothing further then what happened in the parking lot." Her grin makes me want to take her right there on the floor of the bar.

I'm reluctant, extremely so. And I don't want to admit that there is nothing I'd like more than to be at home in my bed with her. "Call a cab," I whisper into her ear. As she pulls her cell phone out, I place kisses down her neck, stopping briefly to gently suck at her pulse point.

"Cath, wait 'til we get home," She hisses. The brunette before me closes her eyes and locks one hand behind my neck to guide my movements. She pushes me downward, past her shoulder, until I'm in front of her breasts. Two words come to mind right then; holy fuck.

I unbutton her shirt, just a few buttons, until I can see exactly what she was hiding underneath the garment. A gasp leaves my lips when I see her; a black lacy bra that evidentially is capable of leaving both men and women breathless. Notice how I said 'men'? Yeah, that's because right then the bartender appears at our table, stoops down to see us on the floor, stands back up and walks away.

From the bar he calls "Ladies, your cab is here!"

Sara buttons her shirt up and we staggeringly leave the establishment in another fit of giggles. We get in the cab, tell the driver where to go and sit back for the ride. Sara has stopped giggling and just when I think I have my laughing under control, a thought comes to mind.

"What's so funny? Cath, tell me!" She's fully focused on me now and I'm glad. Her brown eyes force me to calm down before I tell her.

"Thank God it's Wednesday. I didn't think I could wait any longer for our date," I reply with a grin.

Sara traces one finger down my body; starting at my collarbone and stopping when she gets to my jeans. "I'm not sure I can wait until we get home." She tries to wink and fails, but I get what she's implying. "What about you?" I open my mouth to answer and she silences me; not with a kiss, but by straddling me. Yes, Sara Sidle straddled me in the back of our cab. As I feel the heat of her body through her clothes, I seem to lose my cares of who sees.

"Driver? Could you maybe speed it up a little bit?" I ask in a high-pitched voice. The driver complies with my request, much to my surprise. As for Sara and I?

We go back to what we had started in the bar.

* * *

**Liked it? Click that little button down there to tell me. :)**


End file.
